That Is Why I Love The Things You Do
by Evil-Angel-911
Summary: This is my first Song Fiction and I hope you like it. It is a song I wrote and you can listen to, see link. It tells of how one night changed Lily's perspective of James and how James finally got the girl.


Title: That Is Why I Love The Things You Do!

Author: Evil-Angel-911

Summery: This is my first Song Fiction and I hope you like it. It is a song I wrote and you can listen to, see link. It tells of how one night changed Lily's perspective of James and how James finally got the girl.

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is JK Rowling. Any character you recognize is completely hers.

Chapter: One Shot

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(A/n this is my song that I wrote and sang. Please check out the song and review the song and fan fiction be brutal. )**

****

She stepped out of her room in her costume. It was a Halloween Masquerade so no one would recognize her, even her room mates. She thought of it with Potter. No one could know who the other was. They had to judge by personalities instead of looks. She looked down at her outfit. She was quite good looking right about now if she did say so herself. She was dressed as a green pixie. The skirt was to the knee and had long slits in it making it very rough and Lily found it was very fun to twirl around in the skirt because it flew up but still covered her. The top was a simple green tank top she had spruced up. It now had many leafs and twigs in and on it as did the skirt, she looked like she had jumped out of a forest. She had her red hair in tight ringlet curls cascading down her shoulders and back. She wore butterfly sandals and usual, went with out make up. There was one last detail. She put on her white mask that still let her green eyes show. It only covered half her face. She felt great, sexy, and ready for the dance.

Lily, who was usually shy, had thought of this year's theme with James Potter, her head boy to her head girl. She wasn't very excited to be with working with him truth be told but she had always respected him ever since he saved Snape. They had spent all of the past few hours decorating the Great Hall and left just 2 hours before the dance to start to let the Professors finish the job.

James was up in his dorm finishing off dressing as well. Sirius had dressed already, as had Remus and Peter. James slipped his costume over his head and looked at himself in the mirror. He dressed as James Bond, this suave diviner muggle guy he had heard about that got all the chicks. Lily had suggested it. He had laughed at her but decided she was always right and changed him mind with out telling her. He didn't want her to know who he was or he would have no fun. James put his black mask on which covered his eyes and nose but nothing else. You still couldn't recognize him, he had managed to gel hair down to look like James Bond. He was Potter, James Potter. He laughed at himself and started towards the dance.

As the music started James looked around the dance floor looking for someone he might recognize. He spotted Remus, dressed as a werewolf, dancing with a pretty blonde in a cheerleading outfit. He didn't recognize any of his other friends.

Lily walked through the door of the great hall and heard the music. She had been talking dancing lessons since the age of two and she figured now was as good a time as any to show off. A fast song came on and she ran towards the punch table where a boy dressed as James Bond was looking over at her.

He saw a stunning girl walk in. She was a Pixie, a green pixie, like he had seen in all his books. She spotted him and ran over. She grabbed him by the hand and led him to the dance floor. James being an amazing dancer started flaunting his best moves which usually lost the girl he was dancing with but this pixie was different. She kept up. The two danced to the beat of the extremely fast song and began to swing.

Lily had never had so much fun in her life. Twisting and turning, her skirt flew up and down getting cat calls from many boys watching. James Bond grabbed her and flipped her over his shoulder in a swing style. Lily landed on her feet. "You know how to swing?" she asked.

"Do you?" he replied in a seductive voice. The Pixie giggled and they began to swing. Both amazing dancers were dancing there hearts out, flipping and tossing, Step, side, side, spin, right, left. A circle was created around them. As the song finished the crowd burst into applause. The pixie blushed and curtsied and James Bond waved and bowed. A slow song came on and the two swingers got closer.

"You do know how to swing!" Lily said.

"As do you." Replied James, "How long have you been dancing?"

"Practically all my life and you?"

_"What is it about you that keeps me coming back?"_

"My parents hold so many banquets, you're not aloud to not know how to dance." Lily laughed as James smiled. They moved closer. "So tell me something about you my Pixie."

"Your Pixie?" said Lily. James got it. It was Lily. He never knew she could dance like that. She was usually the wall flower. The lights dimmed as the music got deeper.

_"What keeps me dancing even when the lights go black?"_

"Yes. My Pixie, Miss Evans." Lily gasped. How did he know? He looked into her eyes and saw her green orbs smiling at him. "Your eyes are a dead give away."

_"Do you even notice…."_

"Well if you know who I am, who are you?" James pulled her closer and took in the scent if her hair. Lily did the same to James' cologne and smiled at how good he smelt. They looked at each other, faces close together as they danced. "So tell me something about yourself!"

_"How I look at you at night….."_

"Well, I'm a family man with no family. My parents are Aurors and I plan to be one." Lily smiled.

"I want to be an Auror too. I think I can handle it. I'm pretty strong for a girl."

"Your gorgeous, you always are." James said truthfully. He had never had guts to say that as James Potter so he guessed James Bond would have to do. "You're the smartest, prettiest, funniest, purest, person I've ever met." Lily looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love. She suddenly felt great in this mans arms and got herself flush to his body.

_"And I look into you eyes and I know that this is right."_

Lily felt tears in her eyes. No one had ever told her that before. Her sister insisted that Lily was the ugliest girl to walk the earth and all boys probably wanted out of her was homework or a challenge because she was, how they called her, untouchable. James realized he was touching the untouchable. He smiled at himself. James looked at Lily to see tears in her eyes. He let her rest her head on his shoulder and cry. Lily had always needed love, and now that she had it, she had never felt so happy. This could be Snape for all she knew but she didn't care, she was loved. She cried into James' shoulder as he made all her worries disappear with every rub he gave her back until the tears faded away.

_"You dry the tears that fall,_

_You bless my dreams with love,_

_You give me hope for more,_

_Than I've ever dreamed before._

_You filled my heart with love,_

_You helped me live through all,_

_And that is why,_

_I love the things you do."_

Lily looked back up and James and into his eyes. They were so familiar, so warm, and so perfect. He was perfect gentlemen. No cat-calls or rude comments. Just an all around nice and attractive guy. James led Lily away from the crowds and into the garden outside and they sat down on a bench. They looked at each other as if their eyes were holding onto the others' for dear life.

_"Why do I see you the way I do."_

'This has to be a dream.' Thought Lily to herself as James thought the same. They each pinched themselves and said "Ow!" They looked each other and laughed.

"I can't believe this is happening!" said Lily a loud. "It feels too much like a dream."

"It's my dream come true to just be with you." Said James sweetly. Lily sighed at how cute her James Bond was.

_"I see you as my dream come true."_

Lily looked into James' eyes. She knew them from somewhere but where? It didn't matter. She was falling in love with him, who ever he was, and he already was in love with her. It was approaching midnight when you had to kiss whoever you were with.

_"You're the answer to my prayer,_

_I know you'll always be there._

_Could it be true,_

_That my world revolves around you."_

Lily looked at him carefully, taking in every inch of him. James just sucked up the feeling of having Lily with him and having her know how he felt. He liked this James Bond fellow. Lily looked him up and down from his black hair that was slowly becoming messy to his muscular legs. It was so surreal. Never in a million years did she think someone who seemed this perfect was at Hogwarts. How had she missed it?

_"You dry the tears that fall,_

_You bless my dreams with love,_

_You give me hope for more,_

_Than I've ever dreamed before._

_You filled my heart with love,_

_You helped me live through all,_

_And that is why,_

_I love the things you do."_

Five minutes to midnight and Lily still needed to find out whose eyes those were. "You play Quidditch." She said suddenly.

"Yes I do." Said James. "If you're wondering who I am, I'll take my mask off at 12:01." Lily nodded ok. Midnight would not come soon enough.

_"When we're together I can feel it in the air…."_

They heard people in the castle counting down to midnight. They looked at each other. Lily had fallen in love with a stranger and she loved it. He already loved her and his sweet words made her love him more. She felt she knew about him, more than he had told her.

He picked a flower out of a bush and handed it to her. "A Lily for Lily."

Lily smiled at the flower. Only seconds left till midnight and she felt like she couldn't wait.

_"When we're together I can go anywhere!"_

10…9…

He took off my mask so he could see my face.

8….7….

"I love your face. Just looking at you makes me weak in the knees. I love you as a person. You're everything I've ever needed." James said honestly.

6…..5….

"Your perfect and don't let any tell you different."

4…3…

Lily inched closer to her mystery man. "You're the perfect one and no matter who you are I want you to know. You're making me fall in love with you. You're so mature and romantic. I couldn't wish for more."

2…1…

They leaned in and…

0…

They kissed. Not like the French. A soft and gentle kiss, a perfect kiss, a kiss only lovers can share. A kiss so perfect it makes you weak at the knees.

_"You dry the tears that fall,_

_You bless my dreams with love,_

_You give me hope for more,_

_Than I've ever dreamed before._

_You filled my heart with love,_

_You helped me live through all,_

_And that is why,_

_I love the things you do."_

Lily ran her fingers through his soft, now extremely messy black hair. James pulled Lily flush to his body and pulled her into a layback, his hands on her strong back. They finally parted and looked at the clock. 12:01. Lily slid her hands out of his hair and onto his mask. James' hands met him there.

"This is the real me. The things you've seen of me before was just a show to impress you. If you say yes to being my girl friend I will forever be like this because I would do anything for you."

Lily nodded. "I understand and tonight, I loved the things you did so I'll always love the things you do."

She pulled off the mask and was surprised. "You're my dream come true. And that is why I love the things you do." Said Lily looking in to James Potter's face. She had fought with him long enough. She loved him and she knew. She always had a hunch but now she knew.

_"And that is why I love the things you do."_

James was so happy. She still loved him. He brought her into another perfect kiss where they stayed for the rest of the night.

_"And that is why I love the things you do."_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**How did you like my first song fiction and my song? Please review and tell me what you liked, hated! Please listen to my song if you haven't already. **

**Just go to auditionkit.com and look up melbel the song is called that is you I love the things you do. If you can't find it and wish to find it Email me and I will send you the address.**

**I hoped you enjoyed my little know you love me**

**Melissa**


End file.
